The Return
by Noelle C. Malfoy
Summary: Three years after the final battle Harry returns home, but where has he been. Please read and review, story will be better than summary!
1. Only My Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

Chapter 1

It had been three years since the final battle and things in the wizarding world were finally getting back to normal…well as normal as witches and wizards could be. Everyone went on about their everyday lives as though he who must not be named had never existed, as though Harry Potter had never existed. Oh sure he was talked about in the History of Magic class and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but to most people the name no longer meant anything. But there were those who would always remember the boy who lived, who had spent countless hours, days, and even weeks looking for their friend. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had never given up hope that Harry had survived, but with the passing year they began to move on with their lives…

"I still can't believe Ron finally asked Hermione to marry him. I was beginning to think he was to be a bachelor his whole life." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, Step down Ginny we don't want that dress to be all wrinkled for the wedding, now do we?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

As the wedding day drew closer a black cloud engulfed the burrow. With each passing day the Weasley twins pressured Ron to hurry up and pick his best man.

"Ron, your wedding is only a week away, now will you tell George that I'm your best man so he'll button up!" Fred cried as he tossed a piece of bacon at George.

"No, he can't do that because I'm his best man" George replied.

"Why don't you two leave him alone!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron left the room.

"Ron are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do…that's all." He replied. With a heavy sigh he added "Do you think he's dead?"

"No, never" Hermione cried throwing her arms around him. "Harry was always stronger than that."

"Yeah but what if…"

"Don't do this, we'll find him." Hermione said has hot tears poured down her cheeks.

When the wedding day arrived everything was perfect. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the Weasley garden was packed with wedding guests. Ron stood at the gate with Mr. Weasley and greeted the guests as they arrived. The twins were seating people and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were helping Hermione get ready.

As everyone took their seats the musicians began to play. Ron took deep breaths as each minute passed then he heard it, it started out faint but began to get louder. It was at this moment that he got his first glimpse of Hermione. Her dress was a white lace strapless wonderment. Ron's heart began to beat faster as the bridal march continued to play. He took Hermione's hand and little tear drops began to form at the corners of his eyes.

Once the vows were exchanged the Minister announced "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Everyone clapped as they made their way down the aisle. Mrs. Weasley began to cry as Ron and Hermione danced as man and wife for the first time.

As the night drew to an end and the guests were leaving Ginny thought she caught a glimpse of a very familiar face, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. Chalking it up as the effects of too much to drink Ginny retired for the night.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. Throwing on a robe she descended the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley in tears.

"What's wrong Mum?" she asked.

"All my children are leaving me." She cried. Ginny laughed as she began to fill her plate.

Finishing her breakfast Ginny decided to go and take a shower. As she bathed her mind began to drift to the night before. _Had she really imagined the Harry was there? After all he had been gone three years. What could make him come back now, just when she was getting over him?_ Returning to her room Ginny was surprised to find a piece of parchment on her pillow.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Hermione and I are going to look at houses. We will meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 12.**_

_**Ron**_

Ginny laughed at herself. _How could I forget our lunch date!_

_Why am I not surprised their late?_ Ginny thought as she played with her napkin. She smiled as Ron and Hermione entered, arguing as usual.

"Just be quiet Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ginny sorry we're late."

"It's no problem" Ginny replied. "In fact I …" she began but stopped as she saw what appeared to be Harry. But then with a blink of an eye it was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked scanning the room.

"Nothing, just my imagination again. Did you find any houses?"

"Oh yes" Hermione cried as she began to tell Ginny in detail the house they were to buy.

Ginny's mind began to race as she lay in bed that night. _I must be losing my mind._ She thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen at the wedding and the Three Broomsticks. _He's back!_ She thought as sleep over took her.


	2. The Night Prowler

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Jk does.

Chapter 2

Two months had gone by and still no sign of Harry. Ginny was beginning to think she really had imagined it all. Still every morning she awoke at seven thirty, had a light breakfast, and set out for Hogsmeade searching the crowd for Harry. She knew it was a wasted effort, but she had to know.

Letting out a heavy sigh she entered the Three Broomsticks, having searched for four hours with no results. Giving the room a quick scan she tossed the floopowder in the fire. As, the flames turned green Ginny stepped inside and stated her destination clearly…it was then that she saw it again. Only this time there was no mistaking it. Trying desperately to get out of the fire Ginny watched as the room began to spin out of focus. With in seconds she was back at the Burrow.

"Ginny, I'm glad your back. Mum refused to let us eat until…what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Ginny was kneeling on the carpet. She could feel the warm tears as they fell. Lifting her head she cried. "I saw him! He was in Hogsmeade!"

Everyone began to exchange confused looks, as a long silence fell.

"Who was in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Harry! I saw Harry!" she cried.

Again silence fell. Ginny looked around the room. _Why aren't they demanding details? Don't they care that Harry had come back?_

"Ginny, don't you think you're taking this a little far? I mean I know you thought you saw him at our wedding, but…" Ron paused. "I think your letting your imagination run a rampant. Hermione has some friends at St. Mungo's who could help you deal with this lose."

All Ginny could do was stare. _My family thinks I'm crazy._ "I know what I saw."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Ginny, have you read the paper yet?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. _What does the paper have to do with anything?_ Ginny wiped her eyes as Hermione placed the paper in Ginny's hands.

**Ministry Declares Local Hero Dead.**

**This morning a statement was released by a Ministry official. It is as follows: **

"**Today the Ministry sadly announces that Harry James Potter did in fact die in his final battle with He who must not be named."**

**When asked how they could be sure the Ministry official replied. "We know that He who must not be named was completely destoryed during the final battle. It is our belief that Mr. Potter meet with the same fate. As a result September the first is designated Harry Potter day in honor of his bravery and selfless ness."**

Ginny dropped the paper as more tears began to fall. "It's not true, I saw him!" With this Ginny ran to her room. _He can't be dead! I know what I saw._ Walking to her mirror Ginny noticed how red and puffy her face was. _I look like a beet_ she thought as she laid down on her bed. She began to recall the final battle. It had been so frightening the screams and the blood.

Flashback

"Harry, Help!" Ginny cried hiding behind an over turned table. Draco laughed as he threw curse after curse at her.

"What's the matter Weasley? Can't seem to find your wand?" he mocked.

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. "Harry" she cried again. She could hear Draco laughing.

"Harry" he mocked. "He can't help you now! Wingardium Leviosa" Draco cried. The table Ginny was hiding behind flew across the room. Ginny ran as fast as she could, but Draco's curcio curse hit her. She fell over cringing in pain. "I'm going to kill you Weasley!" Draco laughed as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Ginny watched as Draco fell limply to the ground. Scrambling to her feet Ginny grabbed her wand.

"Ginny, Ron needs your help!" Harry cried over the screams that echoed around the Great hall.

As Harry turned to leave Ginny cried, "Be careful Harry."

Harry smiled, "You know me."

End Flashback

That was the last time she had seen Harry. All she could remember after that was a blinding white light. Maybe at that very moment Harry really had died. Maybe it really was her imagination. After all so many others had died that same night. She began to recall the list of dead that had appeared in the Daily Prophet, among them were… Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown… Fresh tears began to form at this thought. She cried for what seemed like hours, until finally she fell fast asleep.

"Author it's been three days and Ginny hasn't gone anywhere. I'm really worried; maybe we should contact Dr. Moore." Mrs. Weasley said placing breakfast on the table.

With a heavy sigh Mr. Weasley replied. "I'll stop by St. Mungo's on my way to work."

As Mrs. Weasley was sitting down to breakfast Ginny appeared in the door way.

"Ginny dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile. Ginny nodded and took her usual seat. Piling her plate full with eggs and sausages Ginny noticed that the post had arrived.

"Did I get anything?" she asked indicating the pile of letters.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I'm sorry dear but no."

Ginny shrugged and continued her breakfast. "Their holding a funeral ceremony for Harry tomorrow." She said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes, I know Ron is going to be picking us up around six thirty."

The rest of breakfast was continued in silence. Mr. Weasley bid his wife and daughter good bye and headed off to work. Mrs. Weasley watched as Ginny quietly ascended the stairs. _Poor thing she is so heart broken._ She thought as she began to clear the dishes.

It was nearly midnight when a thundering crash woke Ron from his sleep.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check it out." He replied grabbing his wand from the night stand. "Wait here."

Quietly Ron descended the stairs. He had never noticed how terrifying the house was at night before. The long windows of the family room showed only darkness beyond. Tripping over a foot stool Ron cursed loudly. It was then that he noticed he was not alone.

"Drop your wand!" A voice called out from the darkness.

Ron slowly turned in the direction the voice came from.

"Drop your wand!" it repeated.

"Who's there?" Ron asked his voice shaking.

"Drop your wand….Now!"

Trembling Ron allowed his wand to fall from his hand. "Ok, I'm unarmed. Now who are you?"


	3. Thank Merlin

Declaimer: I don't own HP, JK does.

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Ron demanded. Then suddenly the intruder began to laugh.

"Lumos" the voice said. As the room was filled with light Ron got his first look at the would be intruder.

"Harry!" Ron cried. "You're alive!" his eyes filled with tears as he embraced his best friend. "Where have you been mate?"

Before he could answer they heard footsteps and Hermione appeared on the landing. In three steps Harry had crossed the room. "Mione" he said pulling her into his arms.

"Oh Harry" she cried as hot tears poured from her eyes. "We thought you were dead."

"No, I'm very much alive." He replied as he released her.

They all walked back into the family room and Hermione conjured up some tea.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've…" Harry began but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"How dare you not let us know you were alive! Three years Harry! We have looked for you for three years!" tears began to form in her eyes again. "And we're supposed to go to a funeral ceremony for you tomorrow."

"Really, would it be in bad taste if I came along?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped him. "You're not funny!"

"Sorry." Harry replied rubbing his face.

"Now where have you been?" Hermione asked crossing her arms in a very Mrs. Weasley fashion.

"Russia."

"What the bloody hell were you doing in Russia?" Ron declared.

"Well, after I defeated Voldemort I decided I had to get away…Far away were no one would look for me or even know who I was."

"So you went to Russia?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes…you see I couldn't stay here so I left, and Russia is the one place I thought no one would even think to look, and I was right. For the first time in my life I was somewhere that no one cared who I was. I wasn't Harry Potter the boy who lived, I was Harry Potter; Just Harry Potter! I went to school and no one tried to get my autograph or take my picture. I passed my N.E.W.T.S and got a job working as a healer in a local hospital. My life was perfect." At this point Harry rose and walked to the fire place. "Well, almost perfect. I was missing something. I wasn't sure what, but my life was empty. Then I saw it in the paper…" he said turning to face them. "Your wedding announcement, and I couldn't miss that. So, I packed my bags and headed straight for England. And at the wedding I saw her and it was like not a day had passed since I last laid eyes upon her. I thought surely someone had snatched her up by now. So, I began to follow her, but she was always alone." Harry began to run his fingers nervously through his hair. "Then a few days ago in Hogsmeade, I saw Ginny walking around and I couldn't stand it any longer. I followed her into the Three Broomsticks, but she was already gone."

"You mean to tell me you've been following Ginny around now for what like two months, while she was searching all of England for you?" Ron said rubbing his temples.

"Wait, looking for me?"

Hermione smiled, "She saw you at our wedding and a few other times."

Harry smiled as he grabbed his cloak and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"The Burrow" Harry replied fastening his cloak.

"Sorry mate, but everyone is asleep. Better wait until morning."

Harry sighed, "You're right."

"You can stay in the guest room as long as you'd like." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs. "We'll be just down the hall if you need us. Your room is the last door on the right." Hermione said disappearing into her room.

Harry wasn't surprised to find a bright orange Chudley Cannons room. Exhausted Harry collapsed onto the bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of frying bacon. Slowly dragging himself out of bed he made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower and shave he headed to the kitchen where he found Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"Morning" he replied piling food on his plate. To his surprise Hermione turned out to be a wonderful cook. As he ate he began to take in his surroundings. The kitchen was rather large with white walls and apple bordering. Come to think of it Hermione seem to have an apple on anything that was willing to sit still. She had apple pot holders, placemats, burner covers, and even apple magnets on the icebox. "Mione."

"Yes Harry?" she replied from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Do you happen to have a thing for apples?"

"Ha!" Ron cried. "I told you it didn't look good!"

Hermione waved off Ron's comment. "Yes, I love apples. Don't you think it gives the house a little something extra?" she asked with a smile and look that said you'd better.

"Oh yeah, wonderful. It truly looks wonderful." Harry replied.

Once he had finished breakfast Harry went back up stairs to change.

"Harry are you ready?" Ron called up the stairs. When Harry appeared in solid black Ron fell over with laughter. "Are you mental? You look like you're going to a funeral!"

"I am." Harry replied. "I thought since everyone else will be in black it was only proper that I dress to match."

"Get back up there and change!" Hermione yelled. "You'd better let your mother know that we're not going to be able to all go together."

With a heavy sigh Ron walked over to the fire.

"Oh and not a word about Harry!"

"And why not? He's going to be there too!" Ron cried

"Because Harry doesn't want anyone to know yet!"

"Alright alright." Ron said tossing some powder into the fire. When Mrs. Weasley's head appeared Ron explained that he and Hermione we running a little behind and would meet them a little later.

"Get seats in the Front!" Mrs. Weasley called after Mr. Weasley.

"Yes Dear" he replied.

Ginny began to take in her surroundings. She was standing in front of Dumbledore's tomb, Harry's monument would be a mere forty feet away. This was only proper. Her eyes began to mist over as she recalled all the picnic lunches she and her friends had shared in this very spot when she first came to Hogwarts. Now, she was here to say goodbye to a beloved friend. Slowly she made her way to where her parents were sitting.

"It's going to be a small service." Mrs. Weasley was saying to Mr. Weasley. "Only family and friends."

Ginny gave a half hearted smile as Professor McGonagall approached.

"Oh Professor how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Very well Molly thank you." McGonagall replied. "Ginny could I have a moment please?" Ginny rose and followed McGonagall. "Now, I wanted to let you know that the school term will not begin until September third. We felt due to the first being a holiday that it was in poor taste to begin a school term."

"Of course, I understand." Ginny replied.

"Ah, well good. We will also have a staff meeting that morning." McGonagall added before returning to the guests.

_Great,_ she thought._ A staff meeting that's truly brilliant why don't you cut off my hands while you're at it?_ Ginny was in a very grumpy mood when she returned to her seat.

"Where could Ron and Hermione be?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Professor McGonagall stood to speak.

"We are here today to remember a beloved friend. Harry Potter was always more to us than the boy who lived. He was an inspiration, and he was a joy to know. Harry showed each of us just what true love really is. Though Harry has passed on, there is a piece of him in each and every one of us. I know that if Harry was here today he'd tell each of you how he truly felt…"

"Actually Professor, I would have more enemies that friends if I did." Harry said with a smile.

There was a sudden silence that fell over the crowd. Harry looked around and noticed all the sadness had melted away an instead was replaced by utter amazement.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she smothered him in hugs and kisses. This seemed to be the queue for everyone else to join in.

Ginny backed away from the crowd as her joy suddenly turned to rage, and with a loud crack she was gone.

"How dare he!" she cried throwing a pillow on the floor. Where she began to beat the stuffing out of it. Falling onto the pummeled pillow she began to sob. _Why am I so angry? Shouldn't I be over joid that Harry's back?_

"You're angry because he's been away so long. The joy will come later."

"Hermione you know I hate it when you do that." She sobbed.

"Sorry, but I knew you weren't going to tell me why you're crying." Hermione replied taking a seat next to Ginny. "It's ok to be sad and angry, but you have to let it go."

"Let it go? He has been gone for three years doing Merlin only knows what and all you have to say is LET IT GO!"

Tucking Ginny's hair behind her ear, Hermione lifted Ginny's face upward. "Ginny everything you need to know is only a question away."

Fresh tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. "I don't even know where to start." She said wiping away her tears.

Hermione gave a knowing smile "How about starting with…Harry, I've missed you too."

"Why would I say that first?"

"Because I've missed you Ginny."

Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. Slowly rising to her feet Ginny smiled. "I've missed you too." She replied as tears poured from her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I'd love to tell you all about it, but right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms again."

Suddenly Harry's arms were tight around her. They stood there for what seemed like hours. When they finally released each other Harry began filling Ginny in on his life these past three years.

"So, you've been working as a healer…in Russia." Ginny replied. "I have to say that is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"I know, I just had to get away and I knew on one would look there."

"Well…I don't know what to say." Ginny said with a smile.

"How about dinner Saturday night?"

With a smile and a nod Ginny asked. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up around six."

With all the plans made Harry took his leave. Ginny smiled as she lay in bed that night. _Thank Merlin for small miracles. _


	4. Efforts Rewarded

Disclaimer: I don't HP, JK does.

A/N: I just wanted to thank all the wonderful people you have reviewed. It may be a while before chapter 5 is up, because it is going to be one of the longer chapters. If anyone has something that they like to see in this story let me know I love getting input from the readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 4

Ginny awoke early Saturday morning to a tapping at her window. Pulling herself out of bed, Ginny smiled when she saw the familiar snowy owl on the window ceil. Hedwig held her foot out for Ginny to untie the letter.

**Ginny,**

**I look forward to seeing you tonight. And in response to your letter…I'm not telling! You will just have to wait and see. I'll be at the Burrow at six.**

**-Harry**

Ginny gently folded the letter and placed it in her desk drawer. She proceeded to the kitchen where she found her parents just sitting down to breakfast.

"Good morning" Ginny mused as she floated about the kitchen.

"Good morning" Mrs. Weasley replied. She had to admit Ginny was positively glowing this morning and she knew it was due to a tall dark haired man.

Sitting down at the table Ginny began pouring some pumpkin juice. "Mum, do you have the Daily Prophet?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her breakfast. "No, the post hasn't arrived yet."

Ginny shrugged as she continued her breakfast. They all sat in silence for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ginny cried running to the front door. She then returned with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh good you have food!" Ron said taking a seat at the table. "I'm starving!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You ate before we left the house." Ron looked up to protest but Hermione waived him off. "Oh never mind."

"So, what brings you two here this morning?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I want to go shopping and needed a babysitter for Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "You don't mind; do you mum?"

"Of course not I'll be happy to watch Ron anytime you'd like." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm a child?" Ron cried slamming fist on the table. "I'm perfectly capable of staying by myself."

At this Ginny's head shot up. "By your self? I thought Harry was staying with you?"

Ron nodded his head. "He is, but this morning her ran to…"

"SHUT UP RON!" Hermione cried. "He had some errands to run. I was hoping that you'd go to Hogsmeade with me."  
Ginny cocked a brow. "Sure." She said then turning to Ron she asked. "Now where did Harry go?"

"Nice try Gin, but he isn't going to tell you." Hermione said with a sly grin.

Just then the post arrived and a brown barn owl landed by Ginny's plate; clasped in its beck was the Daily Prophet. Ginny quickly unfolded the paper to find Harry's article. Ever since Harry told her he did an interview with a Prophet reporter she had been checking the paper, and today Harry's smiling face was plastered across the front page.

Harry Potter Returns

By: Bethany Silva

Ever since his mysterious disappearance three years ago many people have pondered: Did Harry survive? Not even a week and a half ago the Ministry of Magic officially declared that Mr. Potter did in fact die in the final battle with he who must not be named. Funeral services were held Sunday July 31st, which also happens to be Mr. Potter's birthday, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In attendance were many high ranking Ministry officials, all the Hogwarts Professors, friends, family, and non other than Harry Potter himself.

That's right ladies and gentlemen Harry Potter has returned and is looking better than ever. This reporter was lucky enough to get an interview with Mr. Potter, which is as follows:

Silva: Mr. Potter first of all Welcome back , how does it feel to be home?

Potter: Well, I must say it feels really good to be back in England. You really don't realize how addicting this place is until you leave.

Silva: Now to the situation at hand. Why did you leave?

Potter: It is really quite simple really. All my life I've had the pressure of having to one day face the dark lord, and once I had finally done that I felt that this England was the last place I needed or wanted to be. It was just time to get away. I really wasn't ready to deal with what all had happened that day.

Silva: That's understandable, anyone else would've done the same thing. But tell me Harry, Where did you go?

Potter: Well I felt I had to go where no one would look for me. So, I moved to Russia where I finished my schooling at the Moscow Institute of Magic. From there I became a healer.

Silva: A healer, I find that a strange choice for someone of your talents. Why not become a member of the Ekaterinburg Russian equivalent to the Aurors?

Potter: because, during the final battle there was so much death. When I left I wanted to help preserve life and a healer was the best way to do that.

Silva: So, would you describe yourself as a lover not a fighter?

Potter: Well, I'm someone who fights for love. So, yes you could say that.

Silva: fans self So, tell me Harry is there a Mrs. Potter?

Potter: I'm not married, no.

Silva: begins to fan self harder That's good news to all the single ladies out there. Are you looking for the future Mrs. Potter?

Potter: Actually, no. I believe that looking is pointless because when you look you'll always see someone's faults. There is someone out there for everyone and when you meet that someone you'll know at that very moment that their the one for you.

Silva: wipes tears from eyes That was very touching you must be a true Romantic.

Potter: Not really, just a really good listener. A friend of mine told me that the summer before my seventh year, and I know it must be true because she married her one and only a few months ago.

when asked if he had met that one special lady yet; he declined to answer. Well Mr. Potter I know there are hundreds upon thousands of ladies out there who would be willing to try. So, there you have it ladies and gentlemen…Harry Potter has returned.

It was a little past twelve when Hermione and Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade. The streets were rather crowded, due to it being a Saturday. Ginny found it very hard to concentrate on where she was going. Already she had run into five different people._ I wonder what Harry is planning?_ She thought as she and Hermione entered Gladrags.

Hermione had been dieing to check out their new muggles clothes department for quite some time, and since Ginny had a big date today just seemed like the perfect time. Holding up a pink jeweled halter top Hermione said. "Ginny, this would look so good on you."

Glancing up from the clothes rack Ginny sighed. "I don't even know where to start! Harry hasn't even given me so much as a hint about where we're going. So, I don't have the slightest clue as to what to wear."

Hermione laughed. "You're going to have so much fun tonight."

"Oh come on Hermione just a little hint!" Ginny pleaded.

"No way! I promised Harry, but I will tell you this. Dress up, but not too dressed up."

Ginny raised a brow in confusion. "That was no where near helpful."

The girls laughed as they continued to search for the perfect outfit. Finally Ginny had decided on a white laced off the shoulder top with black dress pants. With all their shopping done the girls headed to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of butter-beers before going home.

It was four o'clock when they arrived at the Burrow. Ginny ran up stairs to take a quick shower. Using a drying spell for her hair Ginny fastened her hair back with two black hair sticks. By the time Ginny was finally ready it was five till six. As Ginny made her way down the stairs she noticed Harry sitting on the sofa with Mr. Weasley.

"So, you mean to tell me they actually use telephones instead of owl post! I'll tell you those Russian wizards are really ahead of their time."

Harry laughed. "I don't know about that, Muggles have been doing that for years." Harry replied taking a sip of his drink. When he noticed Ginny he stood. "You look…wow." He said with a goofy smile.

Blushing Ginny replied. "Thank you."

Helping Ginny with her coat; Harry bid goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and held the door open. Following Ginny into the front yard Harry asked. "Are you used to side apparaiting?"

"I've only done it a few times, but I think I'll be ok." She replied nervously.

"Well then lets go." Harry said holding out his arm. Ginny felt the familiar crushing sensation that accompanied apparaiting. Then suddenly she felt the ground beneath her feet.

Opening her eyes she became very aware of their location. Spinning around she caught sight of the large castle with its many towers and turrets. The windows sparkled in the moon light. Laughing Ginny turned to Harry. "Why are we at Hogwarts?"

"Well, we're not. In fact we are outside the Hogwarts grounds." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Very well than, why are we outside the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Because we're going to Hogwarts." Harry said in a playful tone. "Honestly Gin, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Oh shut up Harry." Ginny said playfully placing her hand over his mouth. She couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. Slowly Ginny let her hand fall. It was at this point that she noticed she could no longer feel her legs. She wasn't quite sure when but at some point her mind had lost complete control over her body, and the next thing she knew she and Harry were so close not even the light could find a gap to shine through.

Slowly Harry ended their kiss. With a smile he took Ginny's hand and led her to the black lake, where a boat was waiting. Ginny smiled as the boat began to move toward the castle. She laughed as she recalled the first time she'd seen Hogwarts castle. Harry didn't say a word as the boat glided across the black waters. Ginny couldn't help but notice how the lake reflected the starry sky above. _This is truly very romantic._ She thought.

As the boat reached the other side Harry helped Ginny out of the boat. He laughed as Ginny "tripped" falling perfectly into his arms. "You know, if you want to be close all you had to do was say so." He said with a smirk.

Ginny blushed. "I tripped on that rock." She protested.

Laughing Harry took her hand and headed to the castle. Ginny watched as Harry pushed open the doors to the Great hall, which was once again decorated like an ice palace.

"I should have taken you to that ball." Harry said as he watched Ginny's eyes. "Come on." He said leading her to a table in the center of the room. Ginny blushed as Harry helped her with her chair. "So, let's see…I think I may have the roast." Harry said scanning the menu. "How about you?"

Ginny looked up from her menu. "I don't know it all sounds so good, but I think I'm going to have the duck in the mango salsa."

Suddenly their dinner appeared. Harry became very interested in watching Ginny eat. He laughed when she noticed him watching.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked nervously.

Harry grinned as he stood and walked to Ginny's side of the table and extended his hand. "I want to dance with you." He said answering the puzzled look she wore.

Nervously Ginny took his hand and followed his to the dance floor. Pulling her close they began to dance slowly. "Um Harry, you do know there isn't any music." She whispered.

"Shh…listen."

With a sigh Ginny began to strain her ears for any sign of music._ I can't hear a thing_. She thought as they continued to dance. It was then that she realized Harry had been humming since the beginning. _He is so cute_ she thought as she held him a little tighter. Then suddenly the room was filled with music as a band began to play softly.

"I can't believe you did all this." Ginny said looking up at Harry.

Harry laughed. "If there is one thing I learned in Russia it is how to Woo the ladies." She said with a devilish grin.

"Are you trying to woo me Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Did it work?"

Ginny nodded as Harry leaned in to kiss her.

It was nearly two in the morning when they crossed the black lake again.

"Harry" Ginny said sheepishly. "Let's go somewhere."

Harry smiled. "Anywhere you want. What are you up for?"

"Well" Ginny replied pushing a rock with her foot. " I was thinking Hogsmeade."

"Gin, I love to take you, but there isn't anything to do in Hogsmeade at this hour."

Starring deep into his eyes Ginny replied. "We could go to the Three Broomsticks."

"We can't they're not open at this hour." Harry replied.

"Yes they are" Ginny protested. "There is someone at the desk all night."

Harry laughed. "That's only the inn part that's open this…" Harry paused. "Are you saying you want to go to the inn?"

With a devilish grin Ginny nodded. Harry quickly noticed that his heart was pounding in an attempt to get out of his chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked with uncertainty.

Again Ginny nodded. Taking Ginny's hand they made their way to the Three Broomsticks Inn. All Harry could think about was where he was going and with whom. _Ron will kill me if he ever finds out._ He thought as he paid the desk manager. _And Fred and George…Oh Merlin help me._

Coming to a stop in front of room 115, Harry placed the key in the lock and opened the door. There was a double bed in the middle of the room flanked on each side by a night stand. Slowly Harry closed the door. _Merlin help me!_


	5. Can I Help You?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Well, I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would. Thank you again to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Much Thanks to HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess for planting the lemon idea in my head. I'm sure this isn't what you thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

As Ginny awoke the next morning she was surprised to find Harry gone. Pulling herself out of bed, Ginny walked sleepily to the bathroom for a shower. Letting the warm water roll down her back Ginny's mind began to wonder to the first time she meet Harry.

She could still remember walking with her mum and brothers towards platform nine and three quarters as a young raven haired boy approached. He had been cute even then, but wow did that boy become a man. Gone was the gawky (but cute), messy haired, bumbling buffoon (as McGonagall would say). In his place was a 6'1", broad shouldered, muscular man. _And is he a man!_ Ginny thought recalling last nights "adventures."

Climbing out the shower Ginny took a moment to see the changes from then to now in herself. True she was still as thin as ever, but over the years she gained womanly curves. Pulling on her clothes from the day before, Ginny heard a tapping at the bedroom door. "Come in" she said performing a drying spell on her hair.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said taking a seat.

Ginny's heart sank; she had been hoping it was Harry. "What are you doing here?" she asked causally.

Hermione smirked. "A better question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"Well, you see…it was late…we didn't want to wake anyone…"

"Oh Gin, save your excuses for Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "I've already talked to Harry."

Blushing Ginny asked. "Really…well…when did you see Harry?"

"Well, Ron and I ran into him in the Three Broomsticks. And might I add, Ron was very unhappy to see him in the exact same thing he was in the night before." Hermione grinned. "Come on, the boys are waiting for us downstairs."

Reluctantly Ginny followed Hermione. She had to hold back her laughter when she saw how red Ron's ears were glowing. Walking over to Harry, Ginny whispered. "Where are they taking us to die?"

Harry grinned. "They plan to kill us with kindness…" glancing at Ron he added. "Well, that's Mione's plan. I think Ron wants me tied and quartered."

Following Ron and Hermione out the Three Broomsticks, the group made their way down the street to a little café called the Ox Bo. Once they were seated Hermione asked. "So, Ginny did you enjoy your date?"

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry. "Yes, we had a lot of fun."

"I'll bet you did!" Ron mumbled.

"So, tell me again, how did you two end up at an Inn?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Come on Mione, just let it go." Harry said taking a sip of his drink.

"Just tell me that you used protection!" Hermione said with a sigh.

"NO, NO, NO! I'm not going to discuss condiments with my sister!" Ron cried slamming his fist on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're called condoms, not condiments!"

"Well, whatever they are called, I'm not talking about them with Ginny!" Ron cried. "And you…" he said pointing threateningly at Harry. "I'll kill you…I'll just pull you into tiny little pieces and…PAIN! LOTS OF PAIN!"

It had been two weeks since Harry and Ginny's first date, and already so much had happened. Harry was now working for the Ministry in the Auror department (though he was not yet an Auror. He still had a week of training to go). He also moved into a flat in London. Ginny was preparing to return to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (a job she's held for the past two years).

Over the past two weeks Hermione had noticed a slight change in Harry. He had become very reserved and secretive, but it wasn't until today that her suspicions were confirmed.

As usual Hermione did her rounds at the Ministry, being head of the Elfish Rights department meant having to deal with the various other departments as well. Around twelve o'clock Hermione made her way to the Auror department to see if Harry would be interested in joining her and Ron for lunch. As she entered she walked to the information desk. "Hey Andy, I'm looking for Harry is he in?" she asked with a smile.

A clean shaven wizard, no more than twenty nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid he is in a meeting right now. If you'd like you could wait for me in his office."

"Thank you" Hermione replied. Entering Harry's office she smiled as she saw a picture of her, Harry, and Ron taken around their fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts. Walking around the desk she noticed an unfinished letter. She frowned when she realized it was in a foreign language. Taking out her wand she preformed a translation spell. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she read:

**My dearest Mariska,**

**Words can not begin to express how much I long to see your smiling face. I am overjoyed that you are moving to England. I won't hear of anyone staying in an Inn! You will of course be staying with me until other arrangements can be made. I love you so much and can not wait to see you. Friday seems like it will never come.**

Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks. _That bastard!_ She thought as she stormed out of Harry's office. _How could he!_

"Why not?" Ginny whined.

"I told you why" Harry replied. "I'm having work done and I don't want you to see it until it's finished."

"Well, how long is this going to take?" she asked.

"I don't know, they only just started working Friday. It could be weeks." Harry said walking to the door.

Poking out her lower lip Ginny replied. "Oh, I was just hoping we could spend an evening alone together."

Harry laughed as he opened the door.

"Hey, they finally made it back." Fred cried. "Did you remember to get the fire whiskey?" Harry nodded and held up the bottle.

"Oh Harry, that was so sweet of you to pick up the sausages." Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley." He replied.

As everyone sat down to dinner Harry's mind began to wander. _Wonder what Mariska is doing right now? I hope she isn't too bored just sitting at the flat._ Deciding it was best not to worry about her Harry began to notice the look Hermione kept giving him. "Mione, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

With a fake smile Hermione replied. "Yes Harry, I'm feeling just wonderful." Turning her attention back to dinner Hermione noticed how happy Ginny looked. _Poor thing she doesn't even know what Harry has been up to._ Casting an evil look at Harry she turned to Mrs. Weasley. "You know mum, I was reading in Witch Weekly that six out of every ten relationships end because of cheating." Hermione smiled inwardly as Harry began to nervously shift in his seat.

"Well," Ginny said setting down her fork. "If I ever caught someone cheating on me, the Aurors would have to put me in Azkaban because I'd kill the scum and the little tart!"

Hermione smiled as Harry began taking longs sips of fire whiskey.

"Oh Ginny, you don't have to worry about that happening." Angelina said with a smile. "You've got Harry. He'd never do that to you."

Patting Harry's hand Ginny replied. "I know, I'm the luckiest girl alive."

The rest of the evening went on about the same, with everyone discussing what they'd do if anyone cheated on them. Harry was relieved when Fred and George asked the men to join them in the garden.

"Gather around gentlemen." Fred cried placing a box on the picnic table.

"And what do these do?" Charlie asked picking up a quill.

"I'm glad you asked." George said with a rather large smile. "Weasley Wizard Whizzes is proud to present the Truth Quill!"

Bill began to laugh. "The Truth Quill?" he said. "Let me guess it forces the user to tell the truth!"

"What's the fun in that?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll tell you my good man." Fred said patting Ron's shoulder. "This quill can only write the truth."

"This means that it is perfect for those who choose not to study for a test." George finished.

"So, what you're saying is that the quill knows all the answers." Bill said turning the quill over in his hand. "How does it work?"

"Well, all you have to do is read the question and place the quill on the paper…" Fred began.

"Remember to keep a tight grip on it and the quill will write the correct answer." George finished. "For example, Bill write down a question any question you don't think I'll know the answer to." George grinned as Bill his question. "Very good old chap. Stand back and be amazed…" George placed the quill down. "Is this it?" he asked. Bill nodded in amazement.

"So, what do you think?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I think McGonagall will have them banned before they even hit the shelves." Harry said.

As Ginny and Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table Hermione pulled Angelina into the living room.

"Angelina, I need your help with something very important." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Mione, why are we whispering?" Angelina asked.

"Just listen, I think Harry is cheating on Ginny." She replied.

Angelina's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean they seem so happy together."

"I know, but I have noticed that Harry has been acting a little strange lately and yesterday while I was waiting for him I found a love letter on his desk."

"Oh Merlin! Are you sure it wasn't for Ginny?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm positive. It was addressed to a girl named Mariska. I'm beginning to believe that she is Harry's Russian girlfriend."

"I don't know Hermione" Angelina replied. "Maybe this girl is just a friend."

"Impossible, unless you write 'I love you and can't wait to see you' to all of your friends. It even said that he wanted her to stay with him."

Angelina took a deep breath. "Does Ginny know?"

"Does Ginny know what?"

Angelina spun around to find Ginny staring questioningly at her. "umm…about Fred's new quill." She covered quickly.

"No, what about it?" Ginny asked taking a seat next to the fire.

Angelina began to fill Ginny and Hermione in on the new Truth quill. When she finished she smiled. "So, how long do you think it will take McGonagall to ban them?" she asked.

Ginny laughed. "No long, I'll bet she has each professor set aside special quills for our tests." She replied. Nervously running her fingers through her hair Ginny spoke. "I have something really important to tell you, It's about me and Harry. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Hermione and Angelina both nodded. "Ok, I think I'm…" she paused. "No, I know I'm pregnant."

Throwing a quick glance at Hermione Angelina replied. "You're pregnant, are you sure? You've been to a healer?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, the appointment is tomorrow, but somehow I just know I am."

"Does Harry know yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I didn't want to get his hopes up and then find out I'm not." She replied. "Tomorrow if I am I'll tell him, if not then I don't see the need to say anything about it."

"Are you sure this will make Harry happy?" Angelina asked. "I mean, maybe he doesn't want kids."

Ginny smiled. "Don't be silly, if I am Harry will be overjoyed, he was saying earlier that he loves kids."

Hermione smiled at Ginny._ Oh Harry you bastard!_ She thought. Hermione was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of the men entering the house. She smiled as they walked in the room. "So, we heard about your new product."

Fred frowned. "Angie, did you tell them about the quill?" Angelina nodded. With a heavy sigh Fred cried. "Great, now McGonagall will have them banned for sure!"

"Well, I doubt Ginny will ruin the fun." Harry said placing his arm around Ginny. He quickly noticed the looks on Hermione and Angelina's faces. _I wonder what their problem is._ He thought.

As the night came to an end Ginny pulled Harry to the side. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tonight?" she asked.

"Sorry Gin, but the flat is a mess and I don't want you to see it before it is done." He replied pulling on his cloak.

"Well than stay here."

With a heavy sigh Harry replied. "I have to work tomorrow. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night." With a kiss Harry walked into the yard and disappeared.

Hermione shook her head. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she was glad she did._ Work tomorrow my foot_ she thought. She knew for a fact that Harry was off. _And his claim to having work done on the flat is completely rubbish! There is a girl there!_ Making up her mind that Ginny had to know, Hermione turned to Angelina. "We have to tell her. What time will you be off?"

"Not until five." She replied.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, we'll tell her tomorrow after dinner."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she climbed the stairs to Harry's flat. She was surprised when Andy told her that Harry had taken the day off. _Probably working on the flat._ She thought. Reaching flat 115 she knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" a tall blonde with a Russian accent asked.

Ginny's heart began to pound as she took in the lady's appearance. She as about 5'6" with long wavy blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and she was wearing what appeared to be Harry's Bulgarian Quidditch t-shirt. _She looks like a veela!_ Ginny thought._ Maybe this is the wrong flat._ "I'm sorry, but I think I have the wrong…" she stopped mid sentence as she heard a small voice calling mommy. Her heart sank as a little blonde girl, no more than two, with brilliant green eyes appeared. Ginny's eyes began to mist over as she stared at the familiar green eyes. _Harry's a father!_ She thought. Noticing the lady was still waiting for an answer Ginny slowly turned and headed down stairs. When she heard the door shut she collapsed on the stairs and sobbed.

_A/N: so what do you think? Harry isn't the little angel everyone thought right? Well, let me know what you think the out come of this situation will be…I love guessing games. CIAO for now. _


	6. I Hope To See You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out real life kind of stepped in and stole my attention. Anyway, thanks to all of those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Closing the door Gabriella walked to the kitchen and began making breakfast. A few minutes later Harry walked in groggily.

"Good morning," he said lifting his daughter from her highchair. "Did daddy's little angel sleep well?" Mariska giggled has Harry began playing peek-a-boo.

"There vas a girl here earlier," Gabriella said placing Mariska back in her highchair.

"Really, Who?" he asked piling eggs on his plate.

"I do not know her name. She did not stay long," she replied.

"Well, what did she look like?"

"I do not know, she had red hair," she replied as she fed Mariska some eggs.

Harry shrugged and continued eating. Suddenly he cried, "Did you say red hair?"

"Yes, vhy?"

Jumping up from the table, Harry ran to the fire place and tossed some powder in. As the flames turned green he jumped in and cried, "The Burrow!"

Hermione jumped when she heard someone pounding on the door. "I'll get it," she said rising from the table. As she made her way to the living room the pounding got louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she cried. Pulling open the door she was surprised to find a very red faced Ginny. "What's wrong?" she asked leading Ginny to the sofa.

"I just left Harry's flat…" she sobbed. "And there's a…a…" Ginny began to cry harder.

"There's a what?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"A woman!" she cried burying her face in a pillow.

Just then Ron walked in. "What's all this noise about?" he asked. Looking from Ginny to Hermione he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione went to speak, but Ginny spoke first. "I went to Harry's flat to tell him about the baby…"

"What baby?" Ron asked, his ears beginning to glow red.

"And when I got there a woman answered the door."

"Stop! What baby?" he asked again.

"Mine and Harry's. I went to tell him that I'm pregnant," Ginny said wiping her eyes.

"And there is a woman there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and not just any woman, she is beautiful and that's not even the worst part."

"Ginny, he's cheating. It can't get much worse than that," Hermione said patting her back.

"Yes, it can. There was a little girl there too, and she has Harry's eyes!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Glancing out the window Ginny's heart stopped. "It's Harry…I've got to go," she said throwing some powder in the fire.

Ron stood to answer the door.

"No," Hermione said grabbing his arm. "Let me get it." Walking to the door Hermione could feel the heat rising in her body. "What do you want?" she asked with a nasty look.

"I need to speak to Ginny it's…" Harry began, but stopped when he saw Ron.

"Harry, is there a woman staying at your flat?" Ron asked through clenched teeth.

"Let me explain," he replied.

"No, just answer the question."

Looking from Ron to Hermione, Harry nodded. "Yes, but…"

"Wrong answer," Ron cried as he began to throw every jinx, curse, or hex at Harry that he could think of. With a loud crack Harry disappeared, but not before Ron's Sectumsempra curse hit his leg.

It had been a week since Ginny had discovered Gabriella, and still she refused to speak to Harry. Ron and Hermione had decided that Ginny's approach to the situation was the best and they followed suit. Considering that Ron worked with Harry he found this very difficult because every-time he saw Harry he wanted to curse him into next week. Ginny had found the whole situation a little unnerving and hard to explain. Instead of telling her parents about what had happened, Ginny hid the fact that she was pregnant and no longer seeing Harry. She knew that she couldn't hide it forever, but since she was returning to Hogwarts in a couple days she could conceal it at least until the Christmas break.

Over those same two weeks Gabriella had found life in London to be a little strange. She had been feeling like a fish out of water ever since she arrived there. Harry had explained the whole Ginny situation to her while she bandaged his wound. She had felt so bad about what had happened and wanted to explain everything to Ginny, but Harry had insisted on being the one who explained everything. After having been cooped up in the flat so long, Gabriella felt that a little alone time was in order. After talking to Harry about the best places to go shopping, she decided to make a trip to Diagon Alley for some supplies for her new job and some new robes.

Gabriella took in all the sights that Diagon Alley had to offer. She had simply fallen in love with Flourish and Blots. She walked quietly down the rows and rows of books. She smiled as she picked up a copy of Divination. She had come from and long line of seers, her Grandmother was Madam Mariska Hargitay, her daughters name sake. Madam Hargitay was a world renowned seer who had predicted the down fall of the Wizengamot of 1654. Gabriella had always been proud of her heritage, and her mother was even prouder when Gabriella began to have premonitions about the future. Gabriella smiled as she paid for the book.

Stepping out into the fresh evening air, Gabriella made her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Stepping into the story she looked through the robes on the racks. Sifting through the racks she couldn't help but notice that the British Wizard and Witches seemed to have a thing for lighter fabrics (the Russians always wore heavy wool or fur robes). Running her hand over a deep blue silk robe she smiled._ I think I'm going to have to buy some of these_. Placing the robes over her arm she proceeded to the next rack that contained velvet robes of every color. Picking out some purple robes, she walked to the counter.

The sales witch smiled as she approached. "Will there be anything else for you dear?" she asked.

Gabriella smiled, "No thank you, this vill be all." Having paid for her robes she walked back onto the crowded streets. Looking around she noticed a very interesting shop, Weasley Wizard Whizzes. Walking across the lane she slowly pushed the door open. She gasped as she looked at the many shelves covered in joke products. Deciding to start on the far side and work her way over, she picked up a shiny box.

"Do you need any help?" a tall red haired man asked.

"No, I'm just looking," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. My name is George Weasley and I would be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you. You are too kind." She replied turning back to the box of Canary Creams.

George smiled as she walked back to the counter. "Ay Fred," he said in a hushed voice. "Check out the little beauty that just walked in."

Glancing up from the sales book Fred let out a sigh of longing. "She makes me wish I wasn't married."

"Better not let Angelina hear you say that," George said with a grin. "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Laughing Fred replied, "Yeah, the day a hippogriff marries a Horntail!"

"Well, I'm going to ask her anyway," George said running his hands through his hair.

"Excuse me again," George said tapping her shoulder. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night."

Gabriella let out a little giggle, "You don't even know my name and you are asking me on a date."

"Well then, what is your name?"

"Gabriella Hargitay," she replied.

"That is a beautiful name, so how about that date?" George asked with a less than charming grin.

"I'm sorry, but I do not date complete strangers," she said with a smile. "But how about ve say Goodbye and hope to see each other again."

George let out a sigh, "Well, I'll look at it this way; you didn't say you wouldn't date me. Just that you don't date strangers."

Gabriella smiled, "That is the perfect vay to look at it. It vas very nice meeting you George Veasley."

"It was nice meeting you Gabriella, and I do hope you see you again sometime."

Walking to the door Gabriella replied, "I'm sure ve vill see each other again." As she turned she ran smack into a tall man. Gabriella's eyes widened as she took in his form. It was around six foot, with short red hair, muscular body (which she could tell he put much time and effort into), and a very handsome face. "How clumsy of me," she said as she made her way out the door.

Charlie watched as she walked out. Turning to George he grinned, "Do you know her?"

"Not anymore," George said as Charlie walked out the door. "Damn, I just lost another one to Charlie!"

"Actually you never had any of the girls that you 'lost to Charlie'," Fred said placing out the new Truth Quills.

"Oh, Button up Fred!"

"Excuse me," Charlie cried as he ran after Gabriella. Catching up to her he slowed to a walk. "Miss, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time."

"A minute, and vhat do you plan to do vith that minute?" she asked hiding her blushing face.

"I was just thinking maybe you would be interested in having lunch with me. I know this great spot called…" Charlie began, but he stopped when Gabriella turned to face him.

"And vho might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Charlie. Charlie Weasley," he said with a smile that would make any woman weak in the knees.

"A Veasley, vas that your brother in the store?"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, now how about that lunch?"

Gabriella looked around, than into Charlie's bright blue eyes. "Yes, I vould love to have lunch vith you. But are you not vondering vhat my name is?"

Charlie blushed, "Forgive me, what is your name?"

"Gabriella," she said with a smile.

"Well, Gabriella shall we go have lunch?" Charlie asked holding out his arm.

Gabriella could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she and Charlie made they're way to the Leaky Cauldron. Taking a table in the far corner of the room Charlie smiled. "So, where is it that you're from?"

"I'm from Moscow, it is in Russia," Gabriella replied taking a sip of her drink. "Vhat about you, have you alvays lived in England?"

"No, I work with dragons in Romania," Charlie replied as he watched the light flicker in her eyes. He had become so engrossed in her face that he didn't even take notice of the fact that she was still speaking.

"…Are vho listening?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying," he replied a little embarrassed.

"I vas just telling you vhat brought me to England," she said patting his hand. "I know it is a terrible bore. Shall ve change the subject?"

"No, no I'd like to hear it," he said. "Please go on."

"Vell, ok…as I vas saying. I moved here so that my daughter could be closer to her father. I vill admit that I do miss Russia very much, but for Mariska I vould never leave."

"You have a daughter, so I'm guessing that you're married," Charlie said with a sigh.

"No, I am not," she replied. "I haven't met the man that I vant to marry."

Charlie smiled, "So, tell me what did you do in Russia?"

"I vas the Divination teacher at the Moscow Institute of Magic."

The rest of the lunch continued on in the same fashion. Around four o'clock Gabriella announced that she must return home. Agreeing to a date on Saturday night she walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the streets of London. She had almost reached the street corner when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around her heart skipped a beat when she saw Charlie running after her. "Can I help you vith something Mr. Veasley?"

"No, I'm actually helping you," he said holding up a shopping bag. "You forgot this."

Blushing Gabriella took the bag. "Thank you; I'm glad to see that chivalry is alive and vell."

Charlie smiled and took her hand, "I hope I'll see you again."

"Ve have a date on Saturday. I know ve vill see each other again," Gabriella said with a smile.


	7. Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/n: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know that it wasn't what anyone was expecting (which is why it was so bloody brilliant! LOL, I love British lingo) and that is the reason I made it happen. Anyway I know you aren't interested in me and why I did what did. So, here is your new chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

Ginny smiled as she walked the familiar halls of Hogwarts. The students were due in any minute and Ginny hadn't had the chance to change into her robes for the night. Walking down the fifth floor corridor, Ginny ran her hand along the stone wall. She always felt strange at the beginning of the term. She found it so hard to believe that she was no longer the student, but the teacher. Placing her hand on her stomach Ginny whispered, "Don't worry little one, I'm going to work it all out." Opening the door to her office she was glad to see that the house elves hadn't change the position of everything again. Walking to the book shelf she tugged on a copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. _With this motion the book self swung open to reveal a descending stair case. Making her way down the stairs Ginny walked across the sitting room to the door on the far left. Pushing it open she breathed in the smell. _It smells like no one has lived here,_ she thought as she opened the wardrobe. Pulling out a set of purple velvet robes, Ginny began to dress. Taking a quick glance in the mirror she noticed that there was a letter lying on her bed. Reading the front she sighed. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Mr. Potter." Tossing the letter in the fire she patted her stomach.

When she arrived back at the Great Hall she realized she was late. _The first years are already lining up!_ Taking the back entrance Ginny smiled at all the teachers and took her seat. She quickly noticed that Professor Trelawney and Hagrid were missing. Shrugging it off Ginny smiled as the first years entered the Great Hall; she always loved the sorting ceremony. The first years always looked timid, when it came to putting on the sorting hat. Ginny giggled as she recalled the first time she had worn the hat, she had been so nervous.

"Good evening students," Professor McGonagall began. "I'm pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I must make a few announcements. Mr. Flitch as asked me to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and that many if not all of the products from Weasley Wizard Whizzes are forbidden. This includes the last product, The Truth Quill. Any student who is caught using the quill will be expelled, with no questions asked." All the students groaned. "I hope that everyone has a wonderful year here at Hogwarts." With that said the feast began, Ginny still couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Hagrid.

As the feast ended and the students headed off to they're dorms, Professor McGonagall reminded all the teachers that there was going to be a meeting held in the spare classroom on the sixth floor at nine o'clock. Ginny glanced at her watch, _eight thirty that gives me thirty minutes to go to my room, but what's the point._ Ginny slowly rose to her feet and walked toward the giant oak doors. Crossing the lawn to Hagrid's hut, Ginny's heart sunk, _No ones home. _Turning back toward the castle, Ginny decided to go to the classroom a little early. Her mind was a buzz the whole way there. She couldn't stop thinking about where Hagrid could be. Pushing the door open her heart stopped. "What are you doing here," she cried.

Gabriella turned and smiled. "I'm sorry, but vho vere you speaking too?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "I was speaking to you." Much to Ginny's horror she noticed that the woman was dressed in the same velvet robes.

"I'm the new Divination teacher," she said.

_No, no, no, no, she can't work here,_ Ginny thought. Ginny went to speak, but was saved the trouble by Professor McGonagall entering the room.

"Ah, Ms. Hargitay I see you have meet Ms. Weasley," McGonagall noticed the tension between the two women. "Come on sit, we'll be starting in a moment."

Ginny's heart was heavy as she sat across from 'Harry's lover'. Ginny watched as all the teachers filed into the room, again she was disappointed that Hagrid was not there. Taking a deep breath Ginny looked Gabriella over. She was dressed in long purple velvet robes, much to Ginny's dismay, her long blonde hair was pulled half up with a shiny silver clip, and Ginny took note of how little makeup she wore. _She is so pretty, Merlin I hate her! _Ginny was torn out of her thoughts a Professor McGonagall stood to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll begin. This year we have a new Divination teacher, Ms. Gabriella Hargitay." Gabriella flashed an elegant smile at the surrounding teachers. "Ms. Hargitay has joined our staff and I hope that everyone will make her feel welcome."

Professor Sprout smiled. "If you don't mind my asking Ms. Hargitay, how is it that you came to hear of Hogwarts?"

"I do not mind at all," Gabriella said with a smile. "Harry Potter, a friend of mine, helped me get the job."

_Why does that not surprise me!_ Ginny thought as she watched Gabriella exchange pleasantries with Professor Snape. _Oh great even Snape likes her! This day just keeps getting better and better._

"I hate to break up this meet and greet, but I must continue," McGonagall said. "Sadly I must tell you all that Professor Hagrid has retired. But I do have good news; he is getting married next month to Madam Maxine of Beauxbatons. He is being replaced by Mr. Charlie Weasley, who is unable to be here tonight."

"Did you say Charlie Veasley?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yes, he will be here tomorrow for classes. Sadly he was detained in London…." Professor McGonagall replied.

_How does she know Charlie?_ Ginny's mind continued to race. _Oh, Charlie can't work here, he'll find out about the baby. Oh Merlin help me!_

"Now, to the reason for this meeting. Due to the new Truth Quill we are instituting a mandatory study hall for all students," at this all the teachers groaned. "I know, but we must do this. All, home work assignments are to be done in the study hall. Therefore, you all will have to take turns watching the study hall group. Do I have any volunteers for this week's class?" She asked looking around the room. "No one, very well… I'll pick,"

"That vill not be necessary Professor. I vill do it." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Very well, thank you Gabriella. We will decide who takes the next shift later. I do hope that I don't have to assign this class to anyone. A volunteer sheet will be placed in my office." With that said McGonagall ended the meeting.

Ginny ran as quickly a possible to her office. Taking out a piece of parchment she began to write a letter of the days events to Hermione.

"Good morning," Hermione said wistfully to Ron.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" he asked grumpily.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, once or twice. So what are you on about?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm going to be a mother!" Ron choked on his coffee. "That's right Ronald, you and I are going to be parents! Isn't it wonderful?"

Slowly a smile began to form on Ron's face. "I'm going to be a father!" Hermione nodded. "Bloody hell, I can't wait to tell Har…mum. I can't wait to tell mum!"

Hermione went about making some more coffee when an owl tapped at the window. "It's a bit early for post… isn't it?" walking to the window Hermione untied the letter. "It's from Ginny."

_**Hermione,**_

**_The most dreadful thing happened; Harry's girlfriend is now working at Hogwarts. And the good news just keeps on coming; Charlie is taking Hagrid's place as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. What if he finds out about the baby…what if this girl tells Harry about the baby! I'm not ready for anyone else to know yet. Oh Hermione, what should I do? Please write me back as soon as possible._**

_**Ginny**_

Hermione looked up from the letter at Ron. "That woman Harry was living with is

working at Hogwarts and so is Charlie."

Ron looked up from his breakfast, "So, who cares where she works."

"Ron, this is serious, what if she finds out that Ginny is pregnant?" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air. "And what if she tells Harry? Oh Merlin, what if Charlie tells Mum?"

This seemed to catch Ron's attention. "Well….It's best not to dwell on this now or we'll be late for work." Hermione gave Ron a pleading look. "Alright, I'll write Ginny later." Hermione nodded.

Harry looked down at the plaque lying on his desk. _I'm an Auror_, he thought. Glancing at the pictures on his wall, Harry's heart sunk. _Who am I going to celebrate this with?_ Harry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he replied.

"Hey," a dark haired gentleman said with a smile. "I'm Blaise Zambini. I'm your new partner."

Harry gave Blaise a strange look. "Don't I know you?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, we went to Hogwarts together. I was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Oh," Harry replied. "I really don't see the need to have a partner, I prefer to work alone."

Blaise shook his head, "I'd think you of all people would learn to let the past go. Look Harry, just because I was in Slytherin doesn't mean that I was or am a bad guy. I'll have you know that I was a member of the Order of The Phoenix, just like you. So, don't go holding some little school rivalry against me."

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't thought about those days in so long and when I do, I guess I just kind of fall right back into…oh, never mind. I'm glad to have you," he said shaking Blaise's hand.

"What do you say you and I go and celebrate as partners, after all we're both going to have to get used to it sooner or later," Blaise said with a smile.

"Alright, but I'm buying the first round," Harry replied pulling on his cloak.

As Harry and Blaise entered the Leaky Cauldron they took a seat at the bar. "Two Fire Whiskey's Tom," Harry said passing some money to the bar keep.

"Bottoms up," Blaise said throwing back his whiskey.

The entire night went on with Harry and Blaise getting as drunk as possible. Much to the other customers dismay around round ten, they began to sing, a little (ok a lot) off key. Tom was so disgusted by the time they reached round fifteen that he refused to serve them anymore drinks.

"I…didn't….want…anymore…anyway," Harry slurred. Tom laughed as he watched Harry and Blaise try to guide one another out the door.

A couple hours later Harry arrived back at his flat, a trip that should have only taken five to ten minutes tops. As Harry pushed the door open he was greeted by a very angry babysitter.

"Where have you been?" she cried. "I was supposed to get off at five o'clock and it is now twelve!"

"Shelley…thank…you….very….much," Harry said before passing out on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Shelley helped Harry off the floor and onto the couch. "Might as well be comfortable," she said as she laid a blanket over Harry. "You are so lucky that Mariska sleeps all through the night. Enjoy your hangover Harry," she said as she left.


	8. Mango Rubies

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 8

"Shelley," Hermione said sticking her head in the day care room. "Do you still want a copy of the newsletter from last week?"

"Yes," Shelley replied. "Do you have it with you?"

Holding up the letter Hermione nodded. "Right here." Hermione watched as all the little children ran about the room. "You know it won't be too much longer before you're watching my child," she said with a smile.

"Well, let me tell you" Shelley said scanning the letter. "I've got my hands full, not to mention that I watch Harry's daughter until five everyday."

"Is his daughter here?" Hermione asked as she looked at the children.

Shelley looked up and smiled. "Yes," cocking an eyebrow she asked, "Why?"

"Well, I've never seen her," Hermione replied. "So, which one is she."

"The little blonde by the blocks," she said watching the child's every move. "Are you still not talking to Harry?" she asked with concern.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just can't seem to get over the fact that he was cheating on Ginny," she replied.

Shelley placed the letter on her desk. "Have you talked to Harry about it? I mean maybe it isn't what it seems," she said watching Hermione closely.

"No I haven't, and I don't see the need too," Hermione said turning on Shelley. "I know what that letter said. Ever since I read it I knew he had to be cheating and then Ginny came over and told us about what had happened."

Shelley shook her head. "I don't know Hermione, they seem like they're just friends."

"Well, I read the letter and it screamed anything but friendship. He was telling her how much he missed her and couldn't wait to have her in London," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Then to make matters worse, this Mariska person is now working at Hogwarts!"

"Did you say Mariska?" Shelley asked a little confused.

"Yes, she is teaching at Hogwarts now," Hermione said with a sigh. "All I can say is poor Ginny."

"Hermione, Mariska isn't working at Hogwarts. In fact she isn't even old enough to attend Hogwarts," Shelley said walking over to the little girl. "She's only two."

Hermione stared at the little blonde. "This is Mariska?" she asked in shock, Shelley nodded. Hermione's head began to spin. _If Mariska is his daughter, than who is the woman Ginny keeps talking about?_ "Shelley, what is her mother's name?" Hermione asked, her body shaking.

"Gabriella," she replied.

"Oh, no," Hermione cried. "I have to find Harry."

"Everyone take your seats," Ginny said as she crossed the classroom. "If everyone will please turn to page 406 and begin reading the section." The class let out a groan, Ginny raised an eyebrow at the class. "What's the matter, surly you didn't think that I was going to teach today," she said with a smile. "It's Halloween, you all have a ball to go to, and I have a big date. So, read for the next ten minutes and then you all may spend the rest of the period taking."

The students all cheered, "Thanks Professor Weasley."

Ginny watched as each student pretended to read. _I wonder what outfit I should wear tonight. Ooo, maybe that red top and black skirt…no it's going to be too cold for that. I guess I can wear that royal blue sweater and black pants, o Blaise will simple die! I hope that Mango Rubies is has much fun as Blaise says it is. Oh, I hope that I'm won't be too over dressed…stop it Ginny, your being silly._ Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Professor Veasley, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm in the middle of class. Could it possible wait?"

Gabriella nodded, "No, not really. It is very important."

Ginny released a heavy sigh. "Very well," she said rising to her feet. Once they were out the door Ginny turned to Gabriella. "Now, what is so important?"

"Vell Professor Veasley, I vanted to speak to you about your brother." Gabriella said with a smile. "You see, I vas reading his palm and…"

"Ok look, I don't give a damn about what you were doing. But let me make my self very clear, stay away from Charlie," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Gabriella watched as Ginny walked back into her classroom and slammed the door. "You can not hide it forever," she whispered.

Ginny stormed back into the classroom. _How dare she call me out of class to tell me that she was reading Charlie's palm! That sick little tart, first she takes Harry and now she is after my brother! Well, I'll be damned if I let the little veela like bitch win._

"Wow, did you see how pretty Professor Hargitay looked today?" a little blonde boy said to his friend.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Ginny said pointing at the little boy. "I won't tolerate talking in my class."

As the class was filing out, Ginny over heard a group of children say that she was just as bad, if not worse than Professor Snape. Shaking her head Ginny continued to the Great Hall. She nearly lost her appetite when she noticed Charlie flirting with Gabriella._ This isn't going to work. I'm just going to have to pull Charlie aside and explain that he can't see her!_

It had been a month since Harry and Blaise had become partners. Harry found it kind of hard to believe that he could become such good friends with an old school enemy. Not a single weekend, or lunch hour, had passed that Harry and Blaise weren't going out for drinks. In fact Harry had to get a house elf so that Shelley wouldn't have to be at his flat until all hours of the night. He laughed to him self as he recalled the look on Jim Orbach's (the man in charge of house elf assignments) face when he said he needed an elf for his flat. He had been so happy when Hermione came by earlier to discuss Mariska. It really did his heart some good to be able to explain everything. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Harry began shifting through some paper work on his desk. "Blaise have you seen the Belzer file?"

Blaise looked up from his work. "So, did you get a date for tonight?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Sammy Harmon. You?"

"Yeah, I got a date," Blaise said with a shy grin. "So, are Ron and Hermione going to go now?"

"Yeah, we're all going to meet a Mango Rubies around eight," Harry replied. Blaise handed him the file. "You're not going to ask me who I'm taking."

Harry shook his head. "Look Blaise, you know I don't care who you take. Now let's just get back to work," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny walked quietly down the hall toward the grand staircase. She had spent most of the day trying to decide how to get rid of Gabriella. She despised that girl, and the fact that Charlie liked her really got under Ginny's skin in the worst kind of way. As Ginny made her way to Hogsmeade her thoughts drifted to Harry. It still hurt, which a wound of this caliber always will, to think about that wonderful night they had spent together at the Three Broomsticks Inn. _Stop it Ginny! You don't love Harry anymore. After all he wasn't thinking about you when he cheated was he? Oh Mr. Potter I'll hate you until my dieing day._ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks. Tossing some powder into the fire, she stepped inside and said "Diagon Alley."

Blaise was waiting patiently outside the Leaky Cauldron. He looked nervously at his watch. _Harry is going to kill me when he sees Ginny, _he thought. It wasn't that Blaise liked Ginny, in fact his bringing Ginny was sparked out of his concern for Harry. Harry had told Blaise everything that had happened with him and Ginny. How she had found Gabriella and Mariska at his flat and thought that he was cheating on her. Blaise had felt so sorry for Harry that he thought maybe, just maybe if he could get them face to fact that they'd be able to work this whole thing out. Blaise looked up to see Ginny's smiling face.

"Hey Ginny," he said with a smile. "You look so beautiful."

Ginny blushed, "Thank you Blaise. You look very handsome tonight."

Taking Blaise's hand Ginny followed him down the streets of London. Suddenly it occurred to Ginny that she had never even heard of Mango Rubies. Shrugging it off, Ginny took in the scenery. She always found it so strange to be in the muggle world, she began to wonder if Mango Rubies was a muggle place.

"Here we are," Blaise said holding open the door.

Ginny walked into what appeared to be a muggle club._ I can't believe that Blaise goes to places like this._ Ginny looked around the room. The smoke was so thick she could barely see four feet in front of her. The strobe lights made everyone look like they were moving in slow motion and the music was really loud.

"Let's so see if we can find my partner," Blaise yelled over the music. Ginny nodded and followed Blaise through the crowd. As they drew closer to a table Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione were at the Bar.

"Blaise, I'm going to go say hey to Hermione. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Go ahead I'm going to look for my partner. I'll meet up with you in a minute."

Ginny watched as Blaise disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. Walking toward the bar, Ginny was surprised to see that some muggle girls had gotten on the bar and began to dance. "Hey Hermione," Ginny said once she drew closer.

Hermione looked up in shock. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm on a date," she yelled over the crowd. "What about you?"

"Umm….we just needed a night out. Who are you here with?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise Zambini," Ginny replied. "I was…hey watch it!" Ginny cried as a guy bumped into her. Spinning around to face him, Ginny's heart stopped when she saw Harry's face.


	9. How Dare You

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know that this is one of the moments you all have been waiting for…Harry and Ginny face to face for the first time in a long time. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

"I'm sorry about that," Harry replied. "Ron, are you and Hermione coming?" he asked. Giving Ginny one last look he spun around and disappeared into the crowd.

Ginny tried to steady her shaking body. _Sorry about that, is that all he had to say…the little squint! _ "Are you all speaking again?" she asked turning on Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny, listen it wasn't what anyone thought. He….." Ron began but he was cut off by Ginny.

"Fine, you want to be friends with him then you go ahead. I'm going find my date," Ginny yelled.

As she turned to leave Hermione grabbed her arm. "There won't be any need to go find him," she said. "I know where he is already. Come on."

Following Hermione and Ron through the crowds of muggle people, Ginny thanked her lucky stars that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night in Harry's presence. As they approached a table in the back of the room Ginny noticed Blaise talking to Sammy Harmon, an old friend from Hogwarts. "Hey Sammy," Ginny said giving the girl a hug. "I haven't seen you since our last year at Hogwarts. What have you been up to?"

Sammy smiled, "Oh nothing really. I'm working at the Ministry now. What about you?"

"Well, I've been working at Hogwarts. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ginny replied.

Blaise sat back and watched as Ginny and Sammy regaled one another on their lives since Hogwarts. _This is going to be easier than I thought. Now, where is Harry?_ Just than Blaise noticed the familiar face making his way through the crowd. "Hey Harry, we're over here mate," he cried over the music.

Ginny felt her heart beat slow as she watched Harry make his way over; Placing a drink in front of Sammy, Harry looked at Ginny. "Ginny, I'm glad to see that you decided to join us," he said with a fake smile. "Not alone on Halloween, are you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "No, as a matter of fact I'm here with Blaise," she retorted.

Harry gave Blaise a 'you have a lot of explaining to do' look, then with a crocked smile he turned to Sammy. "Well, I'm the luckiest man here," he said kissing her softly. "I'm here with the prettiest girl in the room." Sammy smiled as she and Harry began snogging for the entire world to see.

"You know Harry," Ginny said as a mischievous grin formed on her face. "You change girlfriends as often as you change underwear."

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny. "Ginny please," she said noticing the look Harry was wearing.

"Well Hermione, you know just as well as I do that Harry loves to cheat," she said looking Harry square in the eyes.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Harry cried angrily.

"Oh really," Ginny replied sarcastically. "I don't know what I'm talking about! Let me tell you something Mr. Potter," she said rising to her feet. "I know all about you and Gabriella, but does Sammy?"

Sammy turned to Harry nervously. "What is going on between you and Gabriella?"

Ignoring Sammy, Harry gave Ginny a look of disgust. "You know Ginny; you've gained a lot of weight since I last saw you."

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. Noticing Hermione turned on Harry. "Stop it," she cried. "I don't think now is the time for any of this."

"You're right Hermione," Ginny said pulling on her coat. "Now really isn't the time." Turning to Blasie she added, "I'll be waiting at the door."

Blaise watched as Ginny disappeared through the crowd. "Honestly Harry, you can't even hold a civil tongue in your mouth for one night?" he asked.

"She started it Blaise and what the hell were you thinking when you asked her to come? You know the history between me and Ginny," Harry replied.

Shaking his head Blaise bid everyone good bye and made his way to the front door.

Some time had gone by since Harry and Ginny had their "little row" at Mango Rubies. A lot had changed with Ginny since that fateful night; she was now four months pregnant and visible showing. Ginny still wore heavy robes to hide the pregnancy, even though with the Christmas holidays approaching she knew the time was drawing near that she would no longer be able to hide it. She had decided to tell her parents when she got back to the Burrow about the baby, although she was going to omit the part about no longer seeing Harry. Everything was turning out just the way she wanted it to, well almost everything. Must to her dismay Charlie was still head over hills for Gabriella. Ginny, no longer able to take this disgusting display, had decided to talk to Charlie after dinner tonight.

Having spent all day in the presence of children with bad holiday fever, Ginny groaned as she made her way down the stairs to the Great Hall. Walking to her seat at the teachers table, Ginny noticed that Charlie was yet again smiling and laughing with her arch rival. _I can't wait to tell him what she really is,_ she thought as she piled food on her plate. She had begun to notice the being pregnant was not fun at all. She ate so much food the people gave her funny looks. Why just the other day Professor Snape said that if she didn't slow down her food in take she would "blow up like a balloon". Ginny watched as two of her students exchanged gifts at the Gryffindor table. Her mind drifted back to a day in time when she was in school, sitting in that very spot, and exchanging gifts with her beloved friends. _Oh how things have changed_.

As the students began to file out of the hall to return to their dorms, Ginny pulled Charlie to the side. "Charlie, can I have a moment?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Sure Gin," replied taking a seat next to her. "What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Um, I don't want to seem like I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but I have to tell you something about Gabriella."

Charlie straightened up in his chair. "I'm listening," he replied.

"You see Charlie; I first meet Gabriella at Harry's flat…" she said nervously. "I also meet her daughter…Harry's daughter," she said surveying Charlie's expressions. "You see Harry was cheating on me with Gabriella, which is why I'm not seeing him anymore. And Gabriella's baby is Harry's." Ginny watched as Charlie rose to his feet, he wore a look of pour rage on his face. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Gabriella," Charlie replied gritting his teeth. "She has a lot of explaining to do."

Blaise had noticed since Halloween a big change in Harry. He had become more distant, no longer going out on the weekends. He had engrossed himself in work and spent every free minute he had with his young daughter. Blaise had felt so bad about what had happened between Harry and Ginny; maybe guilty is a better way to describe it. Looking up from the paper work on his desk Blaise noticed Harry staring absentmindedly out the window. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked unable to take the silence any longer.

"Nothing really," Harry replied turning to face Blaise. "It's just that I received a letter from Mrs. Weasley today inviting me to their Christmas dinner."

"Are you going?" Blaise asked.

Shaking his head Harry replied. "I don't know if I should. I mean how am I going to explain all of this to them?"

Blaise gave Harry a sorrowful look. "It seems a shame that you should miss Christmas with the only family you've ever had just because of a misunderstanding."

"I know, but how do you tell someone…" Harry said running his hands through his hair. "About something like this?"

"Just stop by the Burrow and explain everything. Just the way you told it to Hermione and Ron. You know that the Weasley's love you and they'll believe you, all you have to do is just tell the truth."

Harry nodded, "You're right, I'll stop by after work."

Ginny bounced about her room as she packed. _I got rid of Gabriella_, she thought happily. Placing her robes in her trunk, she began to think about how she was going to tell her parents about the baby. _Oh, I hope they don't take this badly! And how am I going to explain what happened between me and Harry. The twins will be livid, but I don't care Harry is no longer a part of my life. _"You've gained weight since I last saw you," she said in her best Harry impersonation. "How dare he! What does he know about anything," she cried slamming the lid down on her trunk. "Well Mr. Potter, I'll bet you wish you had kept your willy in your pants now since you have to spend Christmas alone," Ginny cried with an evil smile. Suddenly she realized he wouldn't be spending Christmas alone. _He has his daughter and Gabriella, oh how I do hate them all. Maybe not the little girl, after all it isn't her fault that her father is a jerk and her mother a tart. Poor thing, she'll have to grow up with those two…adulterers! _ Using a spell to shrink her luggage, Ginny placed them in her pocket and began to climb the stairs to her office. _OH, I can't wait to get home._

A/N: Ok, now everyone knows that Harry is going to explain what happened between him and Ginny to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. My question is what would you all like to see happen at the Christmas dinner? I have a few things in mind already, but I thought maybe you all would like to tell me what you want to happen. Please note that I will have Harry and Ginny talk at some point so don't tell me you want to see them get back together at the dinner, because truth be told in life it doesn't happen that quick. Trust me I know it doesn't, I had a guy cheat on me over 4 months ago and I still haven't spoken to him. But rest assured that this is a Harry/Ginny fanfic so they will get back together. So, if everyone would be so kind as to hit that little button and review I'd appreciate it.


	10. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that it means a lot to me that you all are enjoying my story. And to everyone who reviewed….THANK YOU! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Harry walked nervously to the Day Care department of the Ministry. Opening the door, he smiled as Mariska came running towards him. "Shelley," Harry said lifting his child. "I'm not going to need a babysitter this evening. I have somewhere to go and I'm taking Mariska with me."

Shelley nodded as she began to get all of Mariska's things together. "Here you are," she said handing Harry the baby's bag.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he headed out the door. Harry walked to the front desk in the lobby of the Ministry.

A rather plump balding wizard smiled at him. "Ah Mr. Potter," he said digging through a pile of keys. "You will have car number fifty-six," he said handing Harry the key.

"Thanks Harold," Harry replied taking the key from the old man. "I'll have it back first thing in the morning."

Buckling Mariska in the car, Harry walked to the driver's side and got in. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror. Mariska giggled as Harry put the car in drive. He didn't remember the Burrow being this far from the Ministry before. Taking in the scenery Harry began to go over what he was going to say to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As he pulled up in front of the Burrow he took deep breaths to calm himself. _Relax Harry; all you have to do is tell the truth. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will understand. Oh Merlin let them understand._ Taking Mariska by the hand he walked up to the front door and knocked.

He smiled as Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Oh Harry dear, how are you?" she asked pulling him into a hug. "And who might this little one be?" she asked upon noticing the little blonde at his side.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," he said with a smile. "This is Mariska…my daughter."

Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to the little girl. "Your daughter?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about," Harry replied nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she replied stepping to the side for Harry to enter. Closing the door she joined Harry and the little girl in the living room.

"Is Mr. Weasley here?" Harry asked once she entered the room. "I'd rather only have to do this once."

"Of course, he is in the backyard with the boys," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well, they should all join us as well. They have a right to know too," Harry said handing Mariska a cookie from her bag. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley walked toward the kitchen. _Deep breaths Harry slow and steady. _Harry's heart began to race as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned followed closely by the twins and Bill.

"Molly said you wanted to speak to all of us Harry," Mr. Weasley said looking from Harry to Mariska.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. "I want you all to meet my daughter, Mariska," he said indicating the little girl.

"Your daughter," Fred said looking the little girl over. "If you don't mind my asking how did this happen?"

"After I finished school, I moved into an apartment with a good friend from school, Gabriella Hargitay. One night we had gone out with a group of our friends and we each did our far share of drinking and…." Harry paused when the front door opened and Ginny walked in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Ginny, I…."

"No Harry, don't Ginny me. How dare you come into my house and…."

"Ginny, please let me explain," Harry said rising to his feet.

"Explain what Harry?" Ginny cried throwing her hands in the air. "Explain how you lied to me about having work done on your flat, how you cheated on me with Gabriella, or how you didn't even think it was important to tell me that you're a father? Did I miss anything?" Ginny yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Harry watched as Ginny stormed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a sorrowful look. "Harry, you didn't cheat on Ginny did you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Gabriella moved to London so I could be closer to Mariska. I know I shouldn't have lied to Ginny about the flat, it's just that I didn't know how to tell her," Harry replied running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I didn't know what to do. So, I just said I was having work done." Hot tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said wiping at the tears.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug. "I know you are, but you shouldn't be apologizing to us," she said motioning toward the stairs. "It's Ginny that needs to hear all of this."

"She isn't going to listen to me," he said taking a seat on the sofa. "She doesn't even want to look at me."

"I'll go talk to Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said patting Harry on the back. Mrs. Weasley walked to the top of the stairs and knocked softly on Ginny's door. "Ginny honey, let me in."

Opening the door Ginny threw her arms around her mother. "I hate him," she sobbed.

Molly brushed the hair out of Ginny's eyes. "No you don't, if you hated him you wouldn't be this upset."

Ginny pulled away from her mother in horror. "You've taken his side haven't you!" she cried. "You actually bought into his story. How can you be this dense?"

"Ginny, stop it," Molly cried. "Have you even attempted to hear him out?" Ginny shook her head. "Why don't you give him a chance to explain what happened, maybe it wasn't what you thought."

"What would you think if the man you loved had a woman staying at his house?" Ginny asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "He didn't even tell me mum."

"Ginny sometimes we don't always say what needs to be said. Sometimes it is best left alone," Molly replied. "Let me ask you something. If you really believed that he was having work done on his flat, then why were you there in the first place?"

"I went to his office and they said he was at home," Ginny said throwing a pillow across the room. "Oh he was home alright. He was there with that little tart!"

Molly lifted Ginny's face. "Why were you looking for Harry?" she asked softly.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I needed to talk to him," she said through sniffs. "I had to tell him about…." Looking into her mother's eyes she whispered. "I had to tell him about the baby."

"The baby?" Molly asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Ginny, you're pregnant?" Ginny nodded as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Does Harry know this?"

"No, I never told him," Ginny replied, wiping her eyes. Ginny watched as her mother walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

Ignoring Ginny, Molly yelled down the stairs. "Harry, come up here please."

"Mum, I don't want to talk to him," Ginny said facing the window. "I hate him, I don't want to see him."

"Ginny you have to tell him about the baby," Molly said pulling her close. "If not for him, then do it for this child."

Ginny looked in her mother's eyes. "Ok," she whispered as Harry entered the room.

"Ok, I'm going down stairs to finish dinner," Molly said crossing the room. "I think you two of a lot to talk about," with that she left.

Harry looked around the room in an attempt to clam himself. "Ginny, I want to tell you that…"

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Ginny interrupted.

"You're what?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Pregnant," Ginny said turning to face him. "Yes, it's yours," Ginny said answering the questioning look on his face.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about Gabriella or your daughter?" Ginny said pushing his hand away.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you about Mariska. I thought you'd think less of me or something….I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"Really," Ginny said placing her hands on her hips. "And when was that going to be, when she was boarding the Hogwarts Express?" she cried sarcastically. "Or when I had our child….hmmmm when were you going to tell me Harry? And what about Gabriella, what was she doing at your flat?"

"Gabriella is just an old friend from Russia. She and I made a mistake two years ago, but don't you stand there and lecture me on telling the truth!" he hollered back. "What about you? When were you planning on telling me about the baby?" he cried running his hands through his hair. "You made me look like an ass in front of everyone. Ron and Hermione didn't speak to me for months! You should have told me," he said taking a seat on the bed. "I never would have…"

"Called me fat?" Ginny cried. "I hope you feel like a right foul git!"

"They know don't they?" Harry asked. "Ron and Hermione." Ginny nodded. "It all makes sense now," he said burying his face in his hands.

"What does?" Ginny asked.

"When I said, you know, at Mango Rubies. Ron got really mad. He and Hermione left right after you did," he said looking up at Ginny. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny spun around to face the window. "So am I," she said choking back her tears. "I should have told you."

"Can we just start over," Harry asked rising to his feet.

Ginny turned and nodded. "I'd like that," she said wiping at her eyes.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

Ginny laughed. "Ginny Weasley," she said shaking Harry's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Miss Weasley," Harry said pulling Ginny into a hug. "And I was wondering if maybe you and I could be friends?"

Ginny smiled. "I'd love to be your friend. As long as you don't mind having a fat friend," she said looking into his eyes.

"Whoever told you that you're fat is the dumbest man alive," Harry said pushing the hair out of her eyes. "I happen to think that you're the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Ginny blushed. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "As long as you do me the honor of allowing me to introduce you to my daughter," he said stepping toward the door.

Ginny nodded. "I'd love to meet your daughter."

Holding the door open for Ginny, Harry thought. _This is definitely not going into the history books._

_A/N: Ok, we have made it. This is the final chapter of The Return. However, I do have some ideas for some more chapters, but if you all don't want anymore done than this is it. Let me know what you all think. If I receive at least 20 reviews in favor of another chapter I'll do it. (Truth be told I'd love to write another chapter so I'll change that to 6) I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with me since the first chapter and I hope that you all have enjoyed my story. "But Noelle, you said that they wouldn't forgive each other that fast!" I know, I just wanted to throw everyone off the scent of the trail. I know evil me…So, press that little button and leave me a review telling me if you want another chapter or not. I have enough ideas for this story to make a least 3 or 4 more, but that is all up to you. Much Love, Noelle C. Malfoy_


	11. The Ending Of An Era

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does. Also I used some song lyrics in this that belong to the artists that sing the song and the song writer. I forgot their names, but they know who they are.

A/N: I'm very pleased to announce that I received 12 votes in favor of another chapter. So, here it is…I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 11

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling a little nausea. Stumbling to the bathroom,

She took a quick shower. She groaned as she began to get dressed. "You're giving me a really hard time little one," she said patting her stomach. Using a drying spell on her hair, Ginny pulled it back and headed down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to find Charlie and Gabriella sitting at the table. She took note of the look Charlie threw in her direction. Walking over to the table, Ginny tapped Gabriella on the shoulder. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked kindly.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure," she replied, getting up from the table and following Ginny into the living room. "Vhat did you have in mind?" she asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize to you. I know I haven't been very nice to you and I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Gabriella gave Ginny a very stern look. "As vell you should be, but I am not one to hold grudges. I forgive you," she said giving Ginny a hug.

The two girls walked back into the kitchen to have breakfast. Taking a seat next to Harry, Ginny blushed as she bumped his hand. "Sorry," she said picking up the butter. Ginny watched as Harry fed Mariska some eggs, she loved to see Harry in a fatherly role. She was fascinated by the fact that Harry seemed very comfortable with his little girl. He had never really seemed like the type of guy that could handle a little girl, especially Mariska. It really wasn't so much that she was a bad child. She just had what Ginny would call a free spirit. Mariska was very much like her mother, she had a lively personality. A happy baby you might say, but if denied anything she could win a screaming match with a banshee. She was also just as beautiful as her mother. Ginny watched as Harry tucked a strand of curly blonde hair behind the little girl's ear. But the eyes belonged to her father, those bright green, almost piercing, eyes that she had gotten lost in so many times. Time seemed to stand still when she looked into them, as though they were the only two people on Earth. His eyes were magic, like going on a distant voyage to a far away land. Ginny smiled inwardly as she thought about the day that some little boy would find the same refuge in Mariska's eyes.

"Ginny if you stare any harder at Harry you're going to go blind!" Fred said from across the table.

Blushing, Ginny threw a piece of bacon at him. "Button up!" she cried. Exchanging a glance with Harry, Ginny's blush darkened.

"You know," Angelina said changing the subject. "Fred and I have been talking and we think it would be a lot of fun if we all went out Saturday night."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait," George said holding up his hand. "I don't think so. Everyone will have a date, what about me?"

"Well you could…." Fred began but Angelina covered his mouth.

"I can ask Katie to go with us. She has been saying she needed a night out. Maybe you two could go together," Angelina said with a smile.

Shaking his head George replied, "No thanks, Katie really isn't my type."

"Well, invite Katie anyway, Blaise is single and I think he and Katie would really hit it off," Harry said wiping spit off Mariska's chin.

"Ok, so it's settled then," Angelina said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for vatching Mariska, George," Gabriella said kissing his cheek. "You are a really life savor."

"Well, you know me…" George said picking up Mariska. "I love kids." Bidding Gabriella and Charlie goodbye, George put Mariska down. "Love them enough to never have them," he said walking into the kitchen. While making his sandwich, he heard a knock at the door. "Who in the bloody hell could that be?" he said walking to the front door. Pulling open the door, George found himself face to face with a beautiful brunette.

"I'm Shelley Moore. Harry asked me to baby-sit Mariska," she said with a smile. When all she received in response was a gaping George, she laughed. "You must be one of Ron's brothers."

Suddenly regaining his senses George cried. "And why would you say that?" he asked trying to sound appalled.

Shelley laughed. "There is a strong family resemblance," she replied.

"Oh, well yeah I am," George said holding out his hand. "My name's George Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you George," Shelley said shaking his hand. "Are you going to let me in or do I have to stay outside?"

"I'm sorry," George said stepping aside. "Please come in." After watching Shelley for a moment George asked. "I'm sorry, but did you say you were here to watch Mariska?"

Shelley nodded. "Yes, Harry asked me if I would. So, that's why I'm here," she replied. "Where is Harry?" she asked looking around the room.

"Oh, I think there has been a mix up," George said walking to the front of the room. "You see, Gabriella asked me to watch Mariska tonight. I guess she forgot to mention that to Harry."

Shelley blushed. "Oh, well I guess since they already have a babysitter I should be going," she said walking toward the door.

"No," George cried after her. "Why don't we watch her together? I mean it will give us a chance to get to know each other better," he said with a smile. "That is if you want to," he added quickly.

Shelley smiled. "I'd like that."

Meanwhile across town, Harry was very pleased with how well Blaise and Katie were getting along. Leaning over to Ron, Harry said, "Don't look now, but I think those to have it hot for one another."

Ron looked over at Blaise and Katie on the dance floor. "You think he has her close enough to him? I can still see some light shining," he said with a laugh.

The rest of the evening went off with out a hitch, unless you count Hermione throwing her drink in Ron's face for a UN appropriate comment about Blaise and Katie. As the night drew to a close, Ginny noticed that Harry seemed a little edgy.

Pulling Harry to the side, Ginny asked. "Harry what's wrong? You seem a little out of spirits tonight."

Harry ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately, that's all."

"Thinking about what?" she asked eyeing him with concern.

"Us," Harry said finally meeting her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you Ginny…"

"Harry, we've been through this already," Ginny replied. "We both decided that we're just going to be friends."

"No, I can't just UN- remember everything that my heart has been through," Harry cried. "I've tried and I'm beginning to find out it is impossible. Ginny don't you understand, I can't UN love you!"

Ginny's eyes began to mist over. "Don't you think that this is hard on me too?" she said looking deep into his eyes. "I've spent the past four months hating you. For Merlin's sake Harry I thought you were cheating on me. I'm still having a few trust issues right now," she said wiping her eyes. "Please just give me some time."

Harry gave Ginny a hard look. "No," he said shaking his head. "No Ginny, you either want to be with me or you don't. I can't wait any longer. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Dear Merlin," Ginny cried. "Are you proposing?"

"No," Harry said taking Ginny's hand. "We've got time for that. I just want you to tell me that you forgive me for not telling you about Gabriella and Mariska. I want you to tell me that you still love me."

Ginny began glancing around the room, as if the answer to all her problems could be found in the crowd. Turning her face up to look at Harry, Ginny nodded. "I love you, I've loved you all along, and I forgive you," she said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

A smile began to form at the corner of Harry's mouth. "Can we be together again?" he asked a little uncertain of the answer he was to receive.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, her refuge from the darkness. She was quite sure how it happened, but suddenly she was in Harry's arms locked in a powerful kiss.

As Ginny began packing to go back to Hogwarts, she began to mull over all the things that had happened during the Christmas break. She still couldn't believe what a wonderful person Gabriella is, she just knew that Charlie had found his match. That was the only "Love Connection" that occurred during the holidays. Katie and Blaise are now a couple, as are George and Shelley. Ginny had always thought that muggles were so silly for calling the Christmas season magical, but now that she (a witch) had experienced the true magic of the holidays, she thought nothing could top that.

As the car pulled away from the Burrow, Ginny felt a small tug at her heart. _I wish Harry hadn't had to work. It wasn't all that much fun having to say goodbye the day before._ Ginny shrugged off the feeling and watched as the houses blew pasted the window. Once they reached King's Cross Station, Ginny got a cart and Fred and George loaded her luggage. Kissing each of them on the cheek, Ginny pushed the cart in the direction of her platform. Ginny laughed to herself as she remembered seeing Harry here all those years ago. As she approached platforms nine and ten, Ginny smiled at the familiar faces of some of her students. While waiting for them to all cross safely, Ginny felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," Harry said with a nervous smile. "The thing is…the thing is, I don't know how to…" he said indicating the wall.

"You don't know how to get on the platform?" Ginny said playing along.

Harry smiled. "How's that for a memory?" he said holding up a velvet box. "Ginny Weasley, I love you. I always have ever since that first time I saw you. True I didn't know it then, but I do now and I don't ever want to lose you again," he said dropping to one knee. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny fell to her knees and took hold of Harry's hands. "Of course," she said with a smile as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Who could say no to that?"

As the months flee by, Ginny found that the pressure of the wedding was beginning to be a little too much for her to handle. Mrs. Weasley was going completely crazy over who was to be invited, what to serve, who need to be a bridesmaid, and what the dresses were to look like. Ginny had just about as much wedding talk as she could stand. At one point she tried to throw it all on Harry and let him plan the wedding. Sadly Mrs. Weasley said that Harry was a man and would simply ruin everything. Harry was actually very glad that she thought so since a big wedding was not really something that he wanted. So naturally, everything had fallen on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny had been so angry when she received an owl from her mother informing her that she would be in Hogsmeade on Saturday to put in the dress order and that Ginny had better be there as well.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said raising her voice a little. "I'm not going to argue with you. The dresses are going to be pink!"

"NO!" Ginny said firing back. "The dresses are going to be pale blue!" Ginny cried in exasperation. Suddenly Ginny felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Mum," Ginny said her voice barely audible.

"Ginny I refuse to have this row with you," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"No, mum it's time!" Ginny said with a groan as yet another contraction hit.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Reaching the double doors, Harry threw them open in time to see Ginny holding their child for the first time. Harry smiled as he walked over to Ginny's bedside.

"Ve'll just leave you two alone," Gabriella said motioning for everyone to leave.

Ginny smiled. "Harry, I'd like you to meet your son, Landon James Potter," she said handing the baby to Harry.

Harry smiled as he watched his son sleep peacefully in his arms. "He's beautiful," he said looking from Landon to Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "I guess that our wedding is off for now," she said happily. "If I had to pick out one more thing I was going to call the whole thing off."

Suddenly a light went off in Harry's mind. "Ginny, lets elope!" he said with a smile. "We can go some where…anywhere you want and get married, just you, me, and Landon."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but we have to ask Gabriella if Mariska can come as well. After all we wouldn't want your daughter to miss her father's wedding."

Harry nodded. Handing Landon back to Ginny, Harry went to talk to Gabriella.

A/N: There you have it everyone the final chapter of The Return (and I mean it this time). However, I have begun working on the sequel to it that will tie up and loose ends. It is really good (at least I think so) so keep a look out for it. The title will be: To Catch A Killer…. I hope that everyone will like it. The first chapter of that story will be up sometime between tomorrow and Wednesday. Until then thank you all for following my story and reviewing!


End file.
